enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
LinkedIn
227px|right|Logo LinkedIn è un servizio web di rete sociale, gratuito (con servizi opzionali a pagamento), impiegato principalmente per lo sviluppo di contatti professionali. La rete di LinkedIn, presente in oltre 200 paesi, a gennaio 2009 contava circa 30 milioni di utenti, ha superato i 100 milioni di utenti il 22 marzo 2011 e i 200 milioni a gennaio 2013200 Million Members!. Diffuso in tutti i continenti cresce a una velocità di 1 milione di iscritti a settimanaLinkedIn Blog - 100 million members and counting…. Il 56% degli iscritti risiede fuori dagli Stati Uniti. U.S.A., India, Regno Unito e Brasile sono i paesi col maggior numero di iscritti (quest'ultimo è anche quello che cresce più velocemente). Gli utenti europei sono oltre e le nazioni che mostrano un maggiore interesse sono i Paesi Bassi, la Francia e l'Italia. LinkedIn copre circa 150 comparti economici e oltre 400 "regioni economiche". La società che gestisce il servizio ha sede a Palo Alto (California). Contenuti Lo scopo principale del sito è consentire agli utenti registrati di mantenere una lista di persone conosciute e ritenute affidabili in ambito lavorativo. Le persone nella lista sono definite "connessioni": esse sono in effetti le connessioni di un nodo (l'utente) all'interno della rete sociale. L'utente può incrementare il numero delle sue connessioni invitando chi di suo gradimento. La rete di contatti a disposizione dell'utente è costituita da tutte le connessioni dell'utente, tutte le connessioni delle sue connessioni ("connessioni di secondo grado") e da tutte le connessioni delle connessioni di secondo grado ("connessioni di terzo grado"). Gli obiettivi del sito sono molteplici: * Ottenere di essere presentati a qualcuno che si desidera conoscere attraverso un contatto mutuo e affidabile. * Trovare offerte di lavoro, persone, opportunità di business con il supporto di qualcuno presente all'interno della propria lista di contatti o del proprio network. * I datori di lavoro possono pubblicare offerte e ricercare potenziali candidati. * Le persone in cerca di lavoro possono leggere i profili dei reclutatori e scoprire se tra i propri contatti si trovi qualcuno in grado di metterli direttamente in contatto con loro. Nel mondo La diffusione di LinkedIn è capillare negli Stati Uniti. Il tasso di penetrazione all'interno del mercato del lavoro è consolidato negli Stati Uniti, in crescita in Europa e nel resto del mondo. Gli uomini (59%) superano di gran lunga le donne, e le fasce con più membri sono quelle dei 25-trentaquattrenni e dei 35-cinquantaquattrenni (entrambe col 36%). I settori con più iscritti risultano essere l'hi-tech (17%), la finanza (14%) e la manifattura (10%). Le funzioni maggiormente presenti sono quelle legate alla vendita (12%), all'insegnamento (10%) e all'amministrazione (10%). Modello di business LinkedIn ha raggiunto nel 2010 i 1500 dipendenti e, per i primi nove mesi del 2010, 161 milioni di dollari di fatturato e 1,9 milioni di profitti. Gli introiti provengono da tre fonti: la vendita di abbonamenti premium del servizio (27% dei ricavi), le hiring solution (41%) e le marketing solution (32%)Nòva - Il Sole 24 Ore - Il profilo va in borsa (31 marzo 2011). La prima tipologia di soluzioni racchiude servizi di consulenza (in particolare LinkedIn Corporate Solutions) e pubblicità (LinkedIn Jobs) che aiutano le aziende a individuare i migliori candidati da assumere; la seconda è pensata per offrire ai marketer nuove occasioni per entrare in contatto con partner e consumatori (attraverso advertising, anche fai da te, sondaggi di opinione, emailing mirato, test di campagne su gruppi selezionati, ecc…). Facendo leva su questi asset l’azienda, posseduta per la gran parte da venture capitalist, a gennaio 2011 ha iniziato la procedura per la quotazione in Borsa, nella speranza di raccogliere 175 milioni di dollari con i quali far fronte ai crescenti costi operativiLINKEDIN Documento S-1 per IPO. Accuse di spam LinkedIn è stata oggetto di critiche per l'invio indiscriminato di messaggi di posta che pubblicizzano i propri servizi o quelli degli inserzionisti"Come ridurre lo spam proveniente da LinkedIn" , perché permette ai propri utenti di inviare inviti indiscriminatamente"LinkedIn: Pestering spamtraps with invitation reminders" e per l'estrazione di indirizzi di posta dalle webmail dei propri utenti"Why does LinkedIn think it's OK to trick me into spamming my entire Gmail address book?""Be aware of LinkedIn spam". Nell'estate del 2012, la blacklist SBL di Spamhaus ha aggiunto LinkedIn per l'invio di posta elettronica verso delle spam trap"Spamhaus listings for IPs under the responsibility of linkedin.com". Note Voci correlate * Rete sociale * Software sociale * Metanetwork * Comunità virtuale * Sei gradi di separazione * Viadeo * XING * OpenSocial Collegamenti esterni * LinkedIn web site * Poynter.org review * [http://money.cnn.com/magazines/business2/business2_archive/2006/12/01/8394967/index.htm CNN article: A MySpace for grown-ups] Categoria:Siti sul lavoro